


My secret love

by hiera



Category: Dir en grey, Gackt (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru voit secrètement quelqu'un. Rien de bien sérieux et puis ce n'est que pour le sexe. Cela dure depuis maintenant cinq ans et le guitariste se surprend parfois à penser qu'il aimerait plus avec cet homme...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My secret love

«  _Il y a des choses qu’on ne peut pas dire, des choses qui doivent rester secrètes, enfouies au plus profond de nous comme le plus précieux des trésors. J’ai un secret, honteux et inavouable. À vous, peut-être que je pourrais le dire car je ressens parfois le besoin de le partager. Par moment j’ai même envie de le crier sur tous les toits. Mais je ne peux pas. Que penseraient les gens de moi ? Les gens… mais aussi mes amis, ma famille, mes collègues, mes fans mais surtout mon groupe… Alors je vis avec ou plutôt je vis en faisant semblant que ce secret n’existe pas…_ »

 

*

 

Il était presque minuit et certains étaient déjà plus éméchés que d’autres. C’était entre autre le cas de Die qui cumulait les bières, accompagné dans sa lancé par Toshiya. À ce stade, les deux hommes en étaient à comptabiliser qui avait sauté le plus groupies et dans quel pays. À côté de ses deux idiots, Kyo faisait la conversation avec quelques membres de l’équipe qui les avaient rejoins pour cette longue soirée de beuverie. Il y avait également Shinya, toujours égale à lui-même, buvant discrètement, parlant peu mais parlant bien. Il avait l’œil partout et adressait même parfois un sourire coquin à une jolie fille qu’il faisait rougir sans pour autant aller l’aborder. Séduire était plus intéressant que sauter sur sa proie. C’était pour cette raison que d’après Kaoru, de tous c’était lui qui avait le plus de classe. Cependant, ce soir là, Shinya n’observait pas que la salle, il avait un regard pour celui qu’on appelait amicalement leader-sama. Kaoru était comme à son habitude, scotché sur son portable qui vibrait de temps en  temps. Shinya trouvait qu’il ressemblait à une jeune file attendant un mot doux de son prince charmant. Le batteur savait qu’il n’était pas très loin de la vérité. Les autres n’avaient pas remarqué, mais Kaoru avait changé. Il était difficile de dire en quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose d’étrange chez lui. Ça ne s’expliquait pas, ça ne se voyait pas forcément, mais ça avait avoir avec ces mystérieux texto qu’il recevait parfois et qu’il tentait de dissimuler. Kaoru fréquentait quelqu’un, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure et pourtant, Shinya était le seul à l’avoir remarqué.

Le téléphone de Kaoru vibra à nouveau. Le guitariste sursauta presque et avant d’ouvrir le SMS, il jeta un petit coup d’œil de gauche à droite pour s’assurer que personne ne viendrait regarder par-dessus son épaule. Ce qu’il ignorait, c’était que Shinya n’avait rien raté de son agitation. Il s’amusait même de voir le grand Kaoru se comporter comme une jeune pucelle. Mais qui donc pouvait mettre le feu aux joues de ce macho-man ? Shinya aurait payé cher pour le savoir, cependant il respectait la vie privée de son cher leader, comme ce dernier respectait la sienne…

Le message que Kaoru venait de recevoir était bref. Il s’agissait d’une adresse, celle d’un hôtel plutôt luxueux qui se trouvait non loin du bar où il était. Il y avait également le numéro d’une chambre. Kaoru fut parcouru d’un frisson de plaisir en pensant à ce qui allait l’y attendre… Peu après son téléphone vibra à nouveau. L’autre s’impatientait. Il lui donnait même l’ordre de venir le rejoindre sur le champ. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du guitariste qui tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler ce sentiment étrange qui naissait en lui au doux souvenir de cet amant qui l’attendait. Il était d’ailleurs partagé entre honte et excitation.

\- Un problème ?

Kaoru sursauta. C’était Kyo. Le guitariste lui adressa un sourire embarrassé avant de lui répondre :

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer. Je me sens barbouillé.

\- Rien de grave ? S’inquiéta le chanteur.

\- T’inquiète, quelques heures de sommeil et je serais en pleine forme demain.

Sur ces mots, Kaoru salua l’assemblée et s’en alla rapidement, sous le large sourire de Shinya. Kyo se contenta d’hausser les épaules et reprit le fil de sa conversation. 

 

*

 

Il était minuit passé lorsque Kaoru se présenta devant la porte 1080. Le guitariste eut un sourire en voyant cette série de chiffre. Le 8 janvier, c’était la date de leur première fois. Était-ce une coïncidence ou bien l’avait-il fait exprès ? Difficile de savoir avec lui. Surtout qu’ils n’étaient pas sensé avoir de date. Entre eux, ce n’était qu’une histoire de fesses qui durait depuis maintenant plus de cinq ans… Tout avait commencé comme un incident de parcours. Ils s’étaient retrouvés au même endroit par hasard et l’alcool aidant, ils avaient fini la soirée ensemble. L’expérience n’avait pas été désagréable. Ils avaient remis le couvert après s’être retrouvé à nouveau lors d’une soirée. Au début, ils ne se voyaient que quelques fois dans l’année. Enfin, ça avait été comme ça la première année. La seconde, ils s’étaient revus plus régulièrement. Petit à petit, ils étaient devenus des sex friends avant de devenir des sortes d’amants. Ils s’étaient tout de suite mis d’accord. Pas de sentiment entre eux. Ils avaient chacun une carrière et une réputation à préserver. En plus, ils formaient vraiment un couple très mal assorti. Pourtant, ces derniers temps quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Kaoru n’était pas capable de dire quoi. Peut-être que finalement, c’était lui… Peut-être était-il en train de commettre l’impensable en transgressant leur règle numéro 1.

Kaoru prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage avant de frapper. Pourquoi était-il si stressé ? Après tout, ça n’était pas la première fois qu’il faisait ça ! Alors pourquoi se comportait-il comme une vierge effarouchée ? Après s’être mentalement insulté, le guitariste frappa pour de bon à la porte. Cette dernière s’ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard mais personne n’était là pour l’accueillir. Kaoru déglutit avec difficulté avant d’entrer dans la suite qui semblait plongée dans la pénombre. Apparemment, elle n’était éclairée que par des bougis. Encore une de ses excentricités !

Il venait à peine de passer la porte que celle-ci se referma derrière lui. Kaoru sursauta. Lorsqu’il se retourna il distingua une silhouette appuyée contre la porte. C’était lui. Il pouvait deviner son sourire à travers l’obscurité. D’ailleurs, l’autre ne tarda pas à pousser un petit rire amusé. Kaoru eut l’étrange impression d’être pris au piège notamment lorsque l’autre l’attrapa par le bras pour l’attirer vers lui.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Je te fais peur ? Murmura-t-il en plongeant son visage dans le creux du cou du leader de Dir en grey afin d’y sentir son odeur.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Rétorqua le guitariste en reprenant de la contenance.

Kaoru frissonna en sentant les mains de son amant lui parcourir le corps avec avidité.

\- Tu m’as manqué, murmura le chanteur en mordillant son lobe.

\- Je pensais qu’il n’y avait pas de ça entre nous, rétorqua Kaoru qui commençait à ouvrir la chemise de son vis-à-vis.

\- C’est vrai, mais c’était plus fort que moi, je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de penser à ton cul.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, il empoigna vivement les fesses du guitariste qui lâcha malgré lui un petit gémissement de plaisir qui fut suivi par un second plus prononcé lorsque son amant lui mordit un peu trop violement le cou.

\- Arrête, tu vas finir par laisser une marque, gémit Kaoru.  

\- Et alors ? Grogna l’autre. Tu n’aime pas ?

\- Gackt… arrête ça.

\- C’est un ordre ?

\- Oui !

\- Alors je continue !

Le chanteur plaqua le guitariste contre un mur tout en continuant de lui dévorer le cou. Il avait faim de lui. Il était même affamé ! Et Kaoru ne se défendait pas beaucoup.

\- Putain ! Tu veux faire ça là ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ça ne te plait pas Kao ?

\- C’est bien la peine de prendre une suite si c’est pour rester dans le couloir.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, j’envisage de te prendre dans toutes les pièces et dans toutes les positions jusqu’à ce que tu n’en puisses plus.

\- J’aimerais bien voir ça, se moqua le guitariste.

Gackt poussa un petit rire que son amant trouva inquiétant. D’ailleurs, il commençait à regretter de l’avoir provoqué.

\- J’adore ton petit chemisier Kaoru, j’aurais presque envie que tu le gardes… mais non réflexion faites, je veux te voir entièrement nu. Ça fait trop longtemps que j’attends ça.

Kaoru lui adressa un sourire complice avant d’enlever sa chemise. L’autre en profita pour allumer une cigarette qu’il partagea avec son amant. Kaoru tira longuement sur la clope avant d’échanger un violent baiser avec le chanteur. Lorsqu’ils manquèrent d’air, Gackt s’écarta pour contempler son amant qui affichait un petit sourire ravi.

\- Enlève ton pantalon Kaoru.

Le guitariste commença par la boucle de sa ceinture. Alors qu’il l’enlevait, un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Gackt qui fit quelques pas en arrière pour mieux le contempler. Kaoru fit glisser son jeans le long de ses jambes avant de s’attaquer à son sous-vêtement. Gackt l’arrêta dans son geste en lui saisissant presque violement le bras.

\- J’ai juste dit le pantalon.

Sur ces mots, il écrasa sa cigarette contre le torse de Kaoru qui poussa un gémissement de douleur en sentant sa chair se consumer. Un petit sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres du chanteur que le fit taire en l’embrassant.

\- Ce n’est rien, murmura Gackt avant d’embrasse sa blessure.

Il la lécha consciencieusement en même temps qu’une de ses mains se posait sur l’entrejambe de son partenaire. Kaoru était déjà dur, mais pas assez à son goût. Gackt lécha son téton droit avant de descendre vers son nombril puis sur son sexe qui déformait son sous-vêtement. Le chanteur respira longuement son odeur tout en massant avidement le fessier musclé du guitariste.

\- J’ai envie de toi Kaoru, murmura-t-il.

Le guitariste glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure de cuivre de son amant qui embrassait son sexe à travers le tissu.

\- Suce-moi, chuchota Kaoru.

Pour toute réponse, Gackt releva la tête vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire carnassier. Il n’avait pas besoin de le lui dire, il mourrait d’envie de le faire. Lentement, il baissa le sous-vêtement de son amant qui ressentit presqu’un soulagement lorsque la pièce de tissu le quitta. Kaoru sentit le frôlement des lèvres de Gackt près de son sexe, mais le chanteur ne le suça pas immédiatement. Il prit son temps en taquinant l’érection de Kaoru avec le bout de sa langue, glissant parfois vers ses testicules avant de remonter sur sa verge. Il déposa mille et un baisers autour et sur le sexe de son amant avant de se décider à le prendre en bouche. D’ailleurs, dès qu’il fit glisser ses lèvres sur l’érection du guitariste, il en profita pour introduire un doigt dans son intimité. Kaoru rejeta la tête en arrière tout en poussa un long gémissement de plaisir. Il grogna même le nom de son amant alors que ses doigts se crispaient dans les cheveux du chanteur. Ce dernier suçait divinement bien, alternant de lent va et vient avec de longue sucions. Kaoru savait qu’il viendrait rapidement dans cette bouche experte, même s’il n’avait pas envie de jouir si vite. Gackt sentit qu’il allait venir car il cessa immédiatement sa fellation, ce qui fait grogner le guitariste.

\- Pas maintenant mon chéri, murmura le chanteur en soudant leurs lèvres. J’ai encore envie de jouer avec toi.

Kaoru se troubla. C’était la première fois que l’autre lui donnait un petit nom et il ne savait pas s’il aimait ou pas. C’était en quelque sorte contraire à leurs règles. Commencer à se donner des surnoms doux, c’était le début d’une intimité qu’ils n’étaient pas sensé avoir. Après tout, tout ça n’était qu’un jeu, une histoire de cul qui pouvait s’arrêter à n’importe quel moment.

\- Viens, murmura le chanteur en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Kaoru se laissa docilement conduire jusqu’à la chambre. Une foule de question se pressait dans son esprit, cependant le guitariste préféra les laisser de côté. Ce n’était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour se poser des questions sur leur relation. De plus, il avait attendu ce rendez-vous pendant des semaines ! Alors il était hors de question de le gâcher.

Gackt avait tout prévu dans la chambre. Il avait fixé aux barreaux du lit des petites chaines dont les extrémités se terminaient par des bracelets et un collier. Lorsque Kaoru découvrit l’attirail, un sourire nerveux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Gackt était-il sérieux ?  

Kaoru faisait face au lit. Gackt vint se placer derrière lui et referma ses bras sur le guitariste. Il déposa un baiser dans sa nuque avant de lui demander :

\- J’espère que ça ne te fait pas peur ?

\- C’est surprenant, balbutia le guitariste qui tentait de faire bonne figure.

\- Je te promets de ne pas être trop méchant, mais au cas où on va se choisir un mot de sauvegarde. Comme ça, si je commence à te faire quelque chose qui te déplait, je saurais qu’il faut que j’arrête.

\- Et ça sera quoi le mot ?

Gackt s’approcha de son oreille gauche et lui murmura quelque chose qui stupéfia Kaoru.

\- Tu plaisantes ? fit le guitariste d’un air septique.

\- Non alors n’oublie pas de le dire si tu trouves que je vais trop loin ou si tu veux qu’on arrête tout.

Kaoru acquiesça. Il n’était pas vraiment convaincu pourtant il laissa Gackt l’attacher au lit. Ce dernier prit particulièrement soin de l’embrasser presque langoureusement, comme pour le rassurer et le mettre en confiance.

\- Tu es si beau Kaoru, murmura-t-il en baisant chaque parcelle de peau de son torse. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux d’être le seul à te posséder. Je suis le seul, hein ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça d’un coup ? Et si ça n’était pas le cas, tu serais jaloux ?

Le visage de Gackt s’assombrit et Kaoru regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

\- Tu couches avec quelqu’un d’autre en ce moment ? Demanda le chanteur en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

\- Pourquoi ça t’intéresse ?

Un sourire presque mauvais se dessina sur le visage du chanteur qui glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du brun avant de les tirer presque brutalement. Kaoru poussa un petit cri de douleur mais fut paradoxalement excité par ce sursaut de brutalité. Gackt expira sa fumée sur son visage avant de déclarer :

\- Je veux un nom. Je veux savoir avec qui tu fais ta pute.

\- Personne, grogna Kaoru. T’es le seul avec qui je baise.

Un sourire plein de satisfaction se dessina sur le visage de Gackt qui tira longuement sur sa cigarette avant de la glisser entre les lèvres de Kaoru pour la lui faire goûter.

\- Et toi ? T’as baisé lequel de tes musiciens pendant ta tournée ? demanda le guitariste lorsque le chanteur eut récupéré sa cigarette.

Gackt l’observa longuement, au point que Kaoru se sentit mal à l’aise. Il eut même l’impression de rougir légèrement. Le chanteur lui caressa presque tendrement la joue avant de lui dire d’un ton très sérieux :

\- Je ne baise que toi.

Kaoru se troubla à cette déclaration et même plus lorsque Gackt ajouta :

\- Il n’y a que toi depuis cinq ans, Kaoru.

Les deux hommes s’échangèrent un sourire complice avant de s’embrasser presque langoureusement. Ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux était contraire aux règles et pourtant, Kaoru adorait ça.

\- Bon, maintenant Kaoru, amusons-nous, déclara Gackt en écrasant sa cigarette très près de son téton droit.

Kaoru retint un gémissement de douleur qui se perdit bientôt dans un sulfureux baiser. D’ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à sentir quelque chose froid contre son intimité. Gackt portait toujours son pantalon, donc ce n’était pas son sexe qui forçait doucement le passage de son anneaux de chair. Lorsqu’il le sentit vibrer, Kaoru comprit qu’il s’agissait d’un jouet lubrifié que le châtain avait introduit dans son intimité. Gackt lui montra une petite télécommande destinée à activer la vibration et à régler son intensité, tout en affichant un large sourire sadique.

\- T’es un grand malade, lâcha Kaoru.

\- Tu n’as pas idée, répliqua Gackt en finissant de se déshabiller.

Une fois nu, le chanteur lui présenta son érection. Kaoru n’ouvrit pas immédiatement la bouche. Gackt dut activer la vibration du jouet et le tenir par les cheveux pour le guider convenablement vers son sexe tendu. Le guitariste le suça comme il put mais il avait du mal à se concentrer à cause du jouet qui vibrait en lui. Gackt était cruel ! Mais il devait avouer qu’il adorait ce qu’il lui faisait et ce qu’il l’obligeait à lui faire.

Kaoru sentit le sexe de Gackt grossir entre ses lèvres et bientôt le chanteur déversa sa semence dans sa bouche. Le guitariste n’avait jamais aimé le goût du sperme, il aurait aimé recracher mais le chanteur l’obligea à avaler cette petite partie de lui-même jusqu’à la dernière goutte. Lorsqu’il eut fini, Gackt souda leurs lèvres tout en caressant le membre du guitariste.  

\- Suce-moi, supplia Kaoru

\- Tu aimerais bien ? fit Gackt en déposant un baiser sur le gland du guitariste.

Le chanteur lécha le pénis de Kaoru sur toute sa longueur avant de la prendre en bouche. Il effectua quelques va et vient mais n’alla pas au bout de la fellation, ce qui frustra davantage le guitariste.

\- Putain Gackt ! S’énerva Kaoru.

\- Je veux encore m’amuser.

Sur ces mots, le chanteur lui présenta sa nouvelle érection. Il n’y avait pas de doute, Gackt était affamé cette nuit. Il retira avec précaution le jouet mais ne le remplaça pas immédiatement par son érection. Il détacha simplement Kaoru, le temps de le basculer sur le ventre. Le guitariste se laissa faire car contrairement à ce qu’il pouvait dire, il adorait lorsque Gackt le dominait et qu’il faisait de lui sa chose.

Kaoru se retrouva bientôt à quatre pattes, complètement offert au châtain. Il se sentait à la fois excité et humilié, surtout que le chanteur l’observait sous toutes les coutures.

\- J’aime vraiment ton cul Kaoru, murmura Gackt en y déposant un baiser. Je le croquerais presque.

Sur ces mots, le chanteur planta ses dents dans l’une des fesses du guitariste qui poussa un petit cri de surprise et de douleur.

\- Non mais t’es taré ! s’exclama Kaoru.

\- N’oublie pas, pour tout arrêté, il y a le save word.

Kaoru se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi avait-il choisi un tel mot de passe ? Jamais il n’oserait le prononcer. Gackt le savait pourtant... Le chanteur posa ses mains sur les hanches du guitariste et l’empala sans ménagement. Kaoru serra des dents. Il avait mal mais paradoxalement, il adorait ça ! Sentir la queue de Gackt en lui, le sentir bouger... Il en avait presque envie d’éjaculer. Surtout lorsque Gackt lui empoigna les cheveux. Kaoru était à deux doigts de venir quand le chanteur s’arrêta. Surpris et frustré à nouveau, le guitariste jeta un coup d’œil furieux par-dessus son épaule et le vit sourire largement. Il le faisait exprès ! Gackt se retira et alla chercher une sorte de fouet. Là c’en était trop ! Kaoru n’était pas un adepte du SM et ce qu’il avait déjà entraperçu ce soir était bien suffisant.

\- Gackt… je ne  le sens pas trop là… Stop… on arrête tout.

\- Mais mon amour, ce n’est pas comme ça qu’on arrête un jeu SM. Il faut dire le mot magique.

\- Putain non…

\- Alors on continue.

\- Merde…

\- Alors ?

\- Putain ! C’est bon ! Je t’aime Gackt ! Allé, je l’ai dit alors on arrête ça maintenant.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du chanteur qui vint capturer délicatement ses lèvres avant de le détacher. Kaoru poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu’il fut délivré. Il avait vraiment cru que Gackt irait au bout de son fantasme. Finalement, le jeu n’irait pas trop loin et il n’en était pas mécontent.

\- Moi aussi je t’aime, murmura Gackt avant de lui donner un langoureux baiser.

Stupéfait, Kaoru en resta bouche ouverte, ce qui permit au chanteur d’y introduire sa langue alors qu’il l’allongeait pour le surplomber. Kaoru se laissa faire, appréciant ce doux baiser. Son cœur battait vite, trop même. Ils transgressaient les règles. Ils n’étaient pas sensé s’aimer. Ce n’était qu’une histoire de fesses, rien de plus et pourtant…

Gackt le pénétra doucement avant de lui faire passionnément l’amour. Le jeu était terminé, les choses sérieuses allaient enfin commencer entre eux. Ce n’était plus du sexe, mais de l’amour. Un amour secret…


End file.
